


Sirens Song

by Vulnonapix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hop and leon are griffin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hop is a baby, marnie is a baby, piers and marnie are Sirens, raihan is a dragon, rose is terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Piers was captured and taken far away by an noble to entertain him. But well, he is not somebody to give in easy and escapes.To bad that he runs into some Shapeshifters.
Relationships: Dande Leon / Piers, Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck this."

Piers is angry.

These stupid people actually dared to capture the protector of the black cave.

Their insolence really has no limits.

He knows he has to calm down, but he's just too angry.

The men had tried to capture his little sister and a few other guppies and he attacked them.

Piers is sure that the guppies were able to flee, but he has made a mistake and landed in the web of the Hunters.

Pier's hands slide briefly to his black and white tail, which has carried away some cuts from the web.

They hurt him, but he is tough.

He had worse 

But what worries him is that they are transporting him far across the country.

He can hardly see anything through this tank and orientate on something.

He doesn't like it at all.

He sighs briefly.

Piers has no choice but to wait until they stop and he can get away.

He notices one of the men approaching him and pouring some kind of elixir into the tank.

Alerted and with slight panic, he realizes how he is getting tired.

'Bastards.'

______________________________________________  
Pain.

Piers opens his eyes and tries to scream.

His back feels like it's burning.

Blinded by pain, he tries to feel his back only to find that he is chained.

His hands are tied with gold chains in front of him and he is sure that his collar too has been replaced by a gold chain.

'Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit'

That was not good.

Because of the chains and the pain, he can hardly move, which will make it difficult to escape.

Piers is about to get a panic attack.

He has to calm down and find out exactly where he is.

It takes him some minutes, but he does it.

He is in a Crystalglass tank in the middle of a large hall.

Dread collects in Pier's stomach like stones.

His Uncle always told him what happened to sirens in captive.

Piers will becomes the main attraction.  
______________________________________________  
"Ah, it seems like you've finally woken up!"

Piers growls at the man in front of the tank.

This man bought it as if it were some kind of Food.

He raises his hands and gives Piers a sweet smile that makes his bile come up.

"I hope that your ride was pleasant. My name is Rose, but you will either call me Lord or Master."

Piers hisses at the man.

He is in pain and his instinctive side has taken control.

The man touches the glass of the tank.

"How beautiful you are! I can't wait to see you sing. You will bring me a lot of money."

Panic flows through body when he sees the expression on Rose's face.

It wasn't the expression on a humans face.

It was that of a monster.

He nedded to escape as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Something is wrong.

Raihan looks triedly at the Ceiling of the Cave.

He has this Feeling for a few Weeks now and Leon started to worry about him.

He sights and snuggels closer to his Lover.

As one o the 8 great Dragons, Raihan can sense the Powershifts in his Land and he is concerned.

Magical Beings are very protective about their Territory and there will be Fighting when the Territorys are pass.

Raihan doesn`t want another War to happen, especially now, when Leons little Brother just hatched.

The tiny Griffin makes an chirping Sound, as if he knew that Raihan was just thinking of him.

He chuckels softly and gently strokes his Head.

Hop is far to young to change into his Human like Form.

Leon chirps sleepy and holds Raihan a little tighter.

He snuggels into the warmth of his Mate and tries to Sleep a little more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pain Darkness Blood Hands Pain Dread Fear Cold Pain Hands Burning Fear Blood Dread Blood Burning Pain Fear Help Please Stop Hands Cold Darkness Marnie  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raihan opens his Eyes and is hugged firmly by Leon.

He is as upset as he is and they try to calm each other down.

"Did you have this Dream to?"

Leon nods.

"This-, That-, What was that?"

They both look at each other.

Hop starts to cry and Leon taks his little Brother into his Arms.

"He must have felt our distress."

He mumbles as Leon tries to calm Hop down.

Raihan takes Hop from Leon and starts to scent the still crying Baby, what works much better than Leons Methods.

They continue to cuddle with each other to calm down.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Leon, would you like to go out with me? We can ask Sonja if she wants to take care of Hop,"

Leon seems to think About it, before he nodds.

"It´s been a while since we went out together and Sonja would be happy to watch Hop."

Leon smiles brightly and Raihan blushes.

He loves him so freaking much.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonja was delighted to watch little Hop and trew them out of their own home.

She may be Humen, but damm, Raihan would never want to make her Angry.

He would rather deal with some Fae´s, than with an Angry Sonja.

No wonder she is mated to an Nymph…..

In any case Leon and Raihan are now flying over their Territory and just enjoy the night.

It was a nice warm Night and both were in an good Mood.

Raihan looks at his Mate and smiles brightly.

It´s hard to decide whether his Griffin- or his Humanform is more Beautiful.

Raihan is sure that Leon feels the same way about him.

Suddendly Leon stops suddendly and Looks around.

"Leon?!"

Then he could feel it to.

Someone as entered their Territory.

Raihan starts to grin.

He always enjoys to drive and scares Stragers out of their Territory.

They land and transform back and start to look for the Stranger.

Raihan is the first one to see him and he is flabbergasted.

He has ghostly pale Skin, long black and white Hair and his Eyes where in an bluish Color.

Whoever this is, he is Beautiful.

Their eyes meet and the other starts to hiss at him.

Raihan steps back a little.

The instinctive part of the Shapeshifter has taken Control and he will attack him if he feels threatend.

Leon Comes up behind the Shapeshifter and grabs his Hands and holds him thigtly.

He starts to throws himself back and forth in Leons grip, trying to escape, but Leon stays firm.

Leon tries to calm him down, by making soothing noises and Raihan tries to exude calming Phernomenones.

Tears begin to flow from the Shapeshifters eyes and he stops hissing.

He breathes in and out loudly and Raihan notices the shape the Shifter is in.

There were Bruises all over his Body and Scares that he didn´t even want to think about how somebody could get them.

He was emaciated to a Point where it is a Miracle that he is still standing and his own natural smell was covered with that of some Humans.

"Please…"

Raihan and Leon are both a little startled.

"Stop touching me!"

He screams before his Legs give up.

Leon picks him up carefully and Looks at Raihan.

Neither of them knows what to do.

They can´t just leave him behind to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon runs back home as fast as he can.

Raihan will get Sonja's grandmother and she will heal the strange shifter.

What did this poor creature go through?

Who would hurt another living being like this?

"W-what are you doing?"

He stops slightly startelt and looks down to the shifter.

He lookd up to him wearily.

'' I- what? "

The shifter sighs and Leon smiles briefly.

That is great. 

If he can talk he can tell him what happened! 

"You can talk normally! What happened to you! Who hurt you!?"

The other raises his eyebrow.

"What?"

Leon changes the way he holds the young man and he flinches.

"Sorry, but it's easier to carry you like that."

An expression of panic appears on his expression.

"Where are you taking me to?"

He sounds very scared and Leon feels bad.

The other must be so scared.

Leon starts purring slightly and the shifter looks at him confused.

"Huh? What are you trying to do now?"

He purrs a bit louder and exude some calming phernomenones.

The shifter calms down and Leon continues to run.

It isn't fair what Leon is doing, but the Shifter could hurt himself in panic. 

Leon soon reaches the cave and storms inside.

"Leon? What's going on ?!"

Sonja looks at him in shock and then her eyes fall on the shifter.

"My God. What happend to him?"

He quickly places it on the nest and Sonja is by his side.

"I don't know. We found him like this."

She puts a wet rag on his forehead and the shifter seems to relax a little.

Not a lot, but a little bit.

Hop makes a very confused sound and runs towards them.

Leon quickly picks him up and scented it.

He is concerned about the other.

What type of person would hurt another like this?

What if they come back?

What if they get Hop or Raihan? 

He didn't want to think about this. 

He needed to know who this Monster is to protect his family.


End file.
